School Idols in Halkeginia Project
by killeraj68
Summary: Fourteen girls are summoned across four different mages, twelve of which have been successful school idols in the past. They had thought the weird things in their lives would've already stopped, but they were wrong. When will they reunite again and preform?
1. It's Not Ending Yet?

**[7-13-19]** I'm _currently_ rereading everything. Ch 2 has a few alterations to make dialogue smoother.

"Oh my-, why are there so many 'familiers'?" *Instant regret of continuing this*

That promised chapter is being written now (Sorry Rin, lol).

* * *

It was a good run, this life. The oldest of μ's and A-rise were in their 70's now.

Despite their hardships, they had all stayed in touch. Their bonds were never broken. They communicated with each other nearly everyday.

However, if there was something they all regretted: They never had children.

None of the couples within the groups ever decided to have any. The closest things they had were the apprentices of a few of the members, who _were_ like family to them. For example, Umi and Maki had their successors chosen for the dojo and hospital chain respectively. They were like male versions of their younger selves, so it was easy to choose them, but it never felt _right_.

"Come on guys! Let's go!" A woman with long and dulled orange hair yelled.

"Honoka! Stop dragging us around!" Similarly, this woman had long graying blue hair but it was tied back.

"Ah, sorry Umi-chan! But isn't the park beautiful today?" Honoka said with her back turned, Tsubasa's and Umi's hand in her own. Umi on her left, Tsubasa on her right.

"Ha, ha, mhm." Kotori making a sound of agreement, leaning on Umi a bit. She then adjusted her bag on her shoulder, standing up while still holding the latter's hand. She had kept her hairstyle consistent through the years. The only difference was that her hair had turned a much deeper gray, much like how she remembered her mother.

"Ah ha, yes it is." Tsubasa agreed, an amused smile on her face. She was holding the bags of both of them. Her hair was just starting to grey after dyeing it previously.

"So, let's..."

Honoka was about to let them go, but then her gripped tightened. Her speech trailed off, looking ahead of her.

"Honoka, are you okay?" Tsubasa asked her wife.

"Hey, what's that?" Honoka asked, still staring forward.

"Honoka-chan, we can't see what you can." Kotori said.

Unlike most of them, Honoka, Nozomi and Maki were different.

Nozomi had been a given, her spiritual powers had always proven to be legitimate throughout her life. It even made her famous, especially in the religious community. Though, she remained mostly neutral because religious arguments were scary once started.

Maki sometimes saw things a year after that one incident, the shared dream stunt with μ's . They were usually within her dreams, but on certain occasions they were outside of them. Despite telling the others this, she never elaborated when asked about it. Even Nico had given up on getting her to fess up after a few decades.

Then there was Honoka. Before her secret marriage with Tsubasa, she had gathered the groups together. The news she delivered was shocking on various levels: she could time travel, manipulating space too. She told them of meeting her future self in New York during their overseas live, how she slowly figured it out. This was especially after remembering none of the girls could see the woman next to her while they saw her bright as day while returning to the hotel. As a year passed after the official disbandment, her suspicions were confirmed. Her future self instructed her through her dreams. From there, she herself went back to ensure μ's assembly, such as taking Maki's ID and setting it in front of Hanayo. Though there was a cutoff point, there were multiple worlds.

While this was shocking, the two groups, just μ's in Maki's case, promised not to let anyone else know.

Back to the present, Umi assumed it had something to do with her powers, like the other two. Though deep down she knew it wasn't true, she could see it as well. On top of that, a muddled voice had started speaking inside her head. 'How are these things, if even, connected?' She wondered but pushed it all back.

With Honoka, she knew better. This wasn't something normal, even among her standards. Before her was a green portal, floating and shining above the ground.

With caution she walked forward, releasing Tsubasa's hand, as her right was dominant. Then she touched it. Before realizing it, she had been pulled halfway in.

"Honoka!" Umi cried, trying to pull her back.

Tsubasa stared in shock, seeing what any normal person would.

Honoka was halfway gone.

"Tsubasa-chan! Quickly grab on!" Kotori, who was pulling on Umi in support, yelled. Her not so high pitched voice still caused her to move in time, circling around Kotori's and Umi's arms as they were pulled in after Honoka.

.. ... ..

An explosion shook the field, sounds of students' coughs now dominated it as the resulting dust cloud fell upon them. The ones who were quicker to recover soon replaced the coughs with jeers at the classmate who stood nearest.

This person was a girl, a small pink haired girl, the youngest daughter in her prestigious family. Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Well, the prestige had long left her. She was now known as "Louise the Zero", in a negative light.

Still, she stood strong against the jeers, because failing the ritual equaled bigger things for her. Bad things that were now much more prominent in her mind.

The star student, a wind mage named Tabitha, blew away the excess dust. That action revealed Louise hadn't failed at the summoning! In fact there were four... human... girls... who looked quite bewildered. What?

...

Each of the girls got up from the ground, coughing from the dust. Alongside them were the sounds of coughs of others, which turned into jeers as time passed.

The three childhood friends knew French, Tsubasa was left out, so they could understand the jeers. Who was "Louise the Zero"?

Anyway, Umi and Tsubasa asked their partners if they were okay. Roughly knowing where they were from their responses, they walked towards them. At that moment a gust of wind cleared the dust away.

Their belongings were mostly with them, they had felt that, and despite the rough experience they also felt a pleasant difference. Like they were young again, or maybe it was their clothes, which were their only belongings that they felt weren't the same.

After the dust cleared, they saw each other. The trio wore their stylized maid outfits from their _Mogyutto_ " _love_ " _de Sekkin Chuu_! PV, while Tsubasa wore her _Shocking Party_ outfit.

Besides the clothes change, they looked as they did when they first wore them, all those years ago.

Each pair looked baffled at each other, then they each looked over at the other pair.

"Wow! We're young again!" Honoka yelled, dragging Tsubasa towards her friends. The latter couldn't help but chuckle at her excitement even during this situation.

Umi had another opinion, "Honoka! This isn't the time, we should figure out what's happening."

"Boo... Umi-chan." Honoka grumbled, but complied.

"So, Umi what's your take on this?" Tsubasa asked, patting Honoka.

"Well, I think it's best if we talked to the people over there." Umi said while gesturing to the crowd, who had gotten quiet.

...

As soon as everyone saw people, they stopped.

Who were these people? Was it a noble and her maids? Yes that made sense, even if they were strange. Strange from their speech to their clothes.

Tabitha looked at them as her familiar, a dragon, commented on them telepathically. Kirche, Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, a rival of Louise on a family feud level, looked too. She stood silent like the rest of her class, spectating.

With Louise, she was glad the jeers had stopped, but what was happening? Who _were_ these people? What about her familier?

Professor Jean Colbert, who was supervising the summoning rituals, found it in his best interest to snap his class out of it after seeing one of them gesture towards them.

"Alright! Class dismissed! Please go bond with your familiars now that the Springtime Familiar Summoning has been concluded!" he ordered as he turned to his class.

After giving them a teacher's glare, he made sure everyone but Louise, who wasn't responding anyway, evacuated.

Stepping forward, he approached the girls. Immediately, he could tell the blue-haired maid was the most threatening. She stood between him and the rest without hesitation, and just had an aura that screamed danger.

Raising his free hand, the one not holding his staff, to convey peace he asked with a genuine smile, "Who are you girls if I may ask?"

The orange haired maid immediately bounced out from behind her, ignoring what was probably a shout of protest from the blue one, after seeing the peaceful gesture.

"Hi there! I'm Kousaka Honoka!" She said with an energetic vibe to her actions, sticking her hand out for a handshake which he accepted.

The noble character followed her example, stepping out too, "Kira Tsubasa." Another friendly handshake.

The maid with ash-gray hair, a unique color for a young lady, stepped up next. "My name is Minami Kotori, it's nice to meet you." Though her introduction was pleasant, she decided to stand next to the blue-haired maid.

Said maid eventually followed her companions' examples, guard dropping with a sigh, and introduced herself with a bow, "I am Sonoda Umi."

In return, he introduced himself as well, "I am Jean Colbert, professor here at the 'Tristain Academy of Magic'."

Saying that, the blue-haired maid's, who he had kept an eye on for his safety, expression darkened before being nudged. Her expression turned into an unreadable one as she became guarded once again.

Before continuing the conversation, Louise seemed to have recovered, somewhat. She stomped towards them with a new burning fury.

"P-Professor Colbert! What about my familiar?!"

...

The girls watched as the balding man in blue robes tried to calm down an angry student a distance away. Something about a familiar.

Umi would pity this "Colbert" if she didn't have other things on her mind. Less than an hour and she was already stressed, just like the old days.

Kotori, seeing her distressed, leaned on her to ease her mind. Umi mumbled her thanks as she continued to observe the situation.

It seemed the student, Miss Vallière, was finally fed up with him and stomped towards them. Stopping in front of them and pointing she demanded, anger and rudeness dominating in her tone, "Which one of you will be my servant?!"

While Honoka was conveying the entire situation to Tsubasa, Umi looked down on her.

With narrowed eyes and a demanding tone of her own, she questioned back, "What do you mean by _your servant_?"

At that moment, the professor approached, "Miss Vallière! We must discuss this with them in private. You can not be rash about this, and that is final!"

The addressed turned in anger but remembered her place, staying silent.

Turning to all of those present, "If you will, I'd like you all to follow me to the Headmaster's Office to discuss these events." He nodded at Tsubasa for confirmation.

With a nod, after Honoka explained, they were off.

* * *

 **AN:** I intended to make this as a one-shot because I'm busy. This is an idea I came up, like, less than a day ago after all. REGRET.

But maybe I will abandon it on a future date, so. PM if you'd adopt this, _lol._

Generally the series is _meh_ to me so the ZnT side might be OOC majorly.


	2. Lousie Makes a Familiar Contract

**AN:** The girls are naturally speaking Japanese when speaking with each other, unless stated they aren't. They'll usually be able to switch and address the natives in other languages without blundering.

* * *

Now that she had calmed down, Honoka and company took in the sights around them. Mapping out the building, observing the more eye-catching parts of it.

Eventually they arrived in front a set of doors which Colbert knocked on, "Headmaster Osmond, I have a, situation that should be brought to your attention."

An old man's voice spoke from behind the door, "Ah, yes. Come in Jean."

Following their guide, all the girls stepped in behind him.

As Colbert stood behind the headmaster, briefing him, the foreign girls took in his appearance. He was a... his appearance was pretty much what they thought he'd look like after hearing his voice. A stereotypical old and wise looking wizard; an old man with a really long white beard.

Umi watched as the girl who came with them, now to the side, slightly away, tapped her foot in impatience.

Diverting her attention, she looked down to find a small white mouse making its' way towards Kotori. Before it could reach its' destination, she had quickly bent down and grabbed it. She readjusted her grip in a way it couldn't harm her, from the top, grasping its' back. The squeaking had caused Kotori to look over at Umi and then down to the mouse in her hand, eyes sparkling slightly after seeing it.

As to not disturb the men, they spoke softly. That didn't keep the other girls from looking towards them.

"Umi-chan, can I?" Kotori asked.

Umi was temporarily shocked, nearly forgetting how Kotori used to purposely, not that it _wasn't_ a natural habit, speak at a high pitch. 'Cute...', she thought with a slight blush.

Seeing her blush, Kotori knew what caused her condition. She'd be spared, for now.

Crouching down to meet the mouse's eyes, she spoke, "Eh heh, I bet you want Umi-chan to let you go huh?"

To her mild surprise, the mouse seemed to be nodding at her.

After carefully extracting the mouse and settling it onto her palm, she started softly petting it. In delight from the treatment, the mouse settled down.

Hearing the cute giggles from her partner, Umi refocused on the men who had stopped by then. Why did the headmaster seem so, dismayed?

At that moment the other girl spoke up, or rather, she yelled, "What do you think your doing to the headmaster's familiar?!"

Kotori stopped, looking at her in confusion, even more when it seemed the mouse didn't mind.

"A-ah, it's alright Miss Vallière...", the headmaster said, still dismayed.

The foreign girls wanted to ask what was wrong with him, but the sound of a door closing sounded behind them. The girls turned to face the newcomer.

Osmond perked up after seeing who it was. "Oh Miss Longueville, how nice of you to join us!"

The latter sighed and adjusted her glasses before reading the situation, addressing the girls, "Don't mind him, he's just mourning the fact his familiar gets to be held by a girl."

A confused look crossed their faces before understanding settled on the foreigners, more so Umi as she guessed what the mouse was trying to do. Umi whipped her head and glared at Osmond, not exempting someone like him. As for old age, his experience hadn't quite prepared for the pressure her gaze caused. Though, it still beat... well, causing a mess from fear. Any less discipline and he feared that would've been the case.

"You _dare_ try to discover what's under her skirt?! In a cowardly way no less!" Umi continued to glare as she took a step forward.

Kotori, seeing this, gestured to Honoka and Tsubasa before walking past Umi and putting the mouse on the headmaster's desk, turning back and grabbing Umi's arm. With Honoka holding the other, they were able to drag her outside.

Honoka's very quick, "He tried to look up Kotori's skirt." explanation was all the, somewhat, clueless Tsubasa needed to know.

"Oh... my..." Osmond couldn't really think of anything else to say as he wiped his brow with a handkerchief.

Colbert, who managed to recover from the series of events, turned to Tsubasa, "So, would you like to wait for your maids before we begin?"

Still not knowing French, "Can we speak with this language? I don't know yours very well." Even with a slight accent, her English was still good as a native speaker. In fact, most of the others, the girls of the two former idol groups, were also around her level. Rin still needed improvement, but she knew enough to function.

Colbert blinked, "Oh. Yes that's fine. We do know Albionian after all."

Tsubasa gave a polite smile, "Thank you for understanding." She made a note about what he had just called it. After repeating his question, she replied, "I think I'll go check on them now." Hand on the door-handle, she gave one last reminder, "I'll have to ask you not to fool around when Umi is around like that, she can be quite scary. Especially without her friends controlling her."

As the door clicked shut, "Interesting, it seems that they might be from Albion."

"Yes, I agree." Osmond and Colbert pondered about this, but Louise was getting more frustrated.

"Excuse me," Louise was doing her best to keep from snapping at the headmaster, of all people, "but what about my familier, Headmaster, Professor Colbert?"

Stroking his beard, Osmond answered, "Yes, yes, I understand your frustration, but do keep calm Miss Vallière. As you've summoned quite a few... individuals, this won't be considered a failure of the ritual until we can determine who it is."

While that was a good thing, as it meant she wouldn't be expelled, she couldn't feel her anger being any less prominent in her mind. Despite reaching, what felt like, her boiling point, she held back and put up a cool front.

No point in making a scene to make her peers give her the "Childish" title, on top of being a _Zero._

...

Tsubasa found the other girls off to the side, waiting for her. Over the years, after a few "battles" between Honoka's "parents" and other happenings, the two couples understood each other better. Which is why she knew they were using this chance to discuss what was happening.

Joining them, Honoka nodded at her and then started with: "I've tried it, we aren't in the same world anymore. At least, we're too far away from our time period for me to connect to my other selves."

The other three accepted this was their situation, trusting Honoka's judgment.

Taking action, the calmed Umi, who had been slightly acting, said, "We'll have to discuss the fine details later, what should we tell them?"

Tsubasa spoke up, telling them what she had learned. Including how they thought Tsubasa was their master of sorts, the trio considered maids, and how English was known as Albionian.

"So we're stuck in a medieval time, with magic then." Kotori stated.

Thinking, they final decided to go along with what the people inside have assumed.

As for their cover story...

...

Longueville groaned as the other three occupants of the room, noisily, fiddled in the room. The girls had been gone for a while now, and it was reason to be worried, but they didn't have to be so noisy!

"Can you _please_ try to be quieter? I'm trying to do some paperwork here." She was referring to the stacks of paper that surrounded her, each of them at least a foot off her desk.

Colbert and Louise listened to her, stopping their actions. They occupied themselves by standing still, avoiding her gaze. Though Louise chose to act like she wasn't, trying to keep her image.

Osmond, who wasn't really making noise previously but his mere existence still pissed her off, spoke, "Ah, apologies Miss Longueville. Though, you shouldn't stress so much over paperwork. You'll get wrinkles if you stress over it too much."

Longueville twitched slightly before calmly speaking, saying with slight malice, "You know, Headmaster, half of this is yours. S-".

"Ah-ah Miss Longueville, please continue working." No one wants to do paperwork, really, they don't unless they were the studious and/or such type.

She was temporarily satisfied before, "Also, tell your familiar to stop trying..." _Or else you will have to do it_. He understood the message, but the other two occupants gave them a blank stare.

After that, event, there was a knock at the door before it opened. Honoka popped her in head first before opening it for the others.

Back at their original positions, Tsubasa apologized, "I'm sorry about making you all wait, it took some time to find them and even longer to calm Umi than I expected. After that, we ended up getting lost. So again, I apologize." She finished with a small bow.

"It is fine, the academy can be a shock the first time wandering around." Osmond responded. "Back to our affairs, you must be wondering why you're all here. In short, Miss Vallière, the lady to your right, was summoning her familiar when you all appeared. In conclusion, we believe one of you is destined to bond with her as one."

Tsubasa's smile drooped a bit before recovering, choosing her words, "Can you explain what a familiar is, Miss Vallière?" She looked at the girl, as did the others.

Now it was Louise's turn to frown, "Yes, but as a noble, shouldn't you know?"

Tsubasa sighed, time to act. Thank you Idiot Trio, for pushing her into acting too, even if it was minor.

"You see... I haven't been able to leave my home's property. While I've seen my parents do 'magic', they forbid me from the practice. Anything magical they... refused to talk about it. They required me to act like a 'proper noble' first, to their standards. To be unbiased and wise. I haven't been able to meet their expectations, though I don't blame them for wanting me to. I understand why these values are important, and I'm glad they thought so too. So, as a noble, as you call me, I'm not afraid to admit my magic knowledge is lacking and that I need help understanding."

The natives looked at her in surprise, but recovered.

Louise huffed, "Okay, I'll explain it then. A familiar is a summoned being that must follow the orders of their masters without question; a being setting their masters as their first priority."

"Can you explain what your expectations are, what they'll do?"

"Well, since they'd have a human form, they can wash my laundry, run errands for me and such."

Tsubasa frowned, "That doesn't seem all that different from a maid's job."

Colbert decided to intervene, "Excuse me, it seems Miss Vallière is mistaken about what a familiar _should_ be." He gave Louise a pointed look, "They are lifelong companions contracted to a mage, the runes that'll represent that will only fade if one of them dies. While they do obey their masters and put them first, they should be seen as equals to the mage. They're like a part of the mage after all, an extension of oneself, and should be cared for."

"Oh I see, so they're supposed to be lifelong, loyal companions. So, how would we know who is supposed to be her familiar?"

"While we are unable to confirm it, it is said the familiar will see a gate and hear the calls of their to be masters." Osmond answered.

"Then I-..."

"I am your familiar then." Umi took a step towards Louise.

The latter cringed, not going unnoticed, "You?"

"But Umi-chan, I saw it!"

"And I heard her voice as well, Honoka."

Louise looked at them in confusion, but brushed it off. "So? What are you waiting for? Let's f-..."

"Excuse me. Let me be clear." Umi interrupted, "I refuse to be your familiar."

Louise blinked, "Come again?"

"I refuse."

Louise was boiling, if she couldn't form a contract then her life would be... She couldn't let her life be ruined because of this- this- this maid! Opening her mouth to speak, scold perhaps, she stopped with a cough from Colbert.

"You see Miss Umi, if she doesn't form a familiar contract, she will be expelled from the academy."

Umi looked at him, confused at how he addressed her.

"Um," Kotori spoke, "it seems that we introduced ourselves improperly. I'm Kotori Minami." The rest followed, mumbling apologies too, and then they got back on topic.

"Here at the academy," Colbert continued, "second-years are required to summon a familiar to continue their enrollment. Failure to do so will equal expulsion."

They took that in, but Umi still stuck to her decision, "Miss Vallière, I've judged your character ill, thus I still have no desire to bond with you."

"ILL?!" Louise had snapped, fuming, "What about me is ill?! If anything, you're the ill one! Speaking against nobles should be punishable!"

"Miss Vallière," Osmond spoke, "I think it'd be wise to form an understanding with her, yes?"

"Tsk," Louise kept her tone politer, "What would make you consider it?"

Umi raised an eyebrow, "If you were a mature individual, one willing to be unbiased and wise like Tsubasa is. That, and for my companions to stay here with our conditions being to our standards and for you to treat us with equal respect as much as you'd like to be. Then I will be your familiar, however I will not preform acts I deem unnecessary, understand?"

'This commoner sure has _some_ nerve to talk like this. But, I really have no choice do I?' Sucking in a breath and calming down, "If that means you'll be my familiar, carrying out your duties as said, then I'll do as you've asked."

"So," Kotori spoke, "how is the contract formed and what are its' effects?" she asked.

Colbert answered, "Well a mage utters the phrase, spell, and kisses the familiar to form the runes that make the contract." Seeing Umi cringe, he added, "This should be able to work with any body part." That seemed to calm her. "Afterwards, runes will appear somewhere on the body, and we write them down to keep records. Moving on to effects, as we can't understand the familiars, usually until they've been contracted for a while, we can't say for sure what they felt about it. Though, the runes' purpose is to make the familiar more compliant about their new situation, more willing to obey their master."

Umi frowned, "Mind control?"

"Well, I suppose you can look at it that way. Though it _is_ necessary in some cases, say, with a dragon being summoned. Besides the... mental effects, there are possible perks as well. There have been cases where the runes give the familiar additional powers to serve their purpose, though this varies."

It took a few moments to absorb this information.

"I suppose we can form a contract Miss Vallière, but if my terms are violated then I will cease my familiar duties."

"Yes... I understand." She took out her wand and began, "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Oh, Pentagon that rules the five powers, bless this individual, and make her my familiar." Then a kiss on the forehead, as Umi was on one knee.

A intense burning sensation arose in her left hand. She clutched it and withstood it while shutting her eyes, standing up. For a few moments, she was dazed.

' _Leave your life behind, start anew. Serve your master, protect her.'_

Kotori moved to her side, setting a hand oh her shoulder, "Umi-chan are you alright?" Her voice was filled with worry.

Umi opened her eyes, only to look over at her with a dazed and glazed over look in her eyes. Then mumbling, she asked, "Who are you?"

Alarmed, Kotori grasped her other shoulder, gently, to make her look at her. Then she let go, only to preform an awakening move. With teary eyes, "Umi-chan~..., Onegai!" The natives could only wonder where the echo had come from.

With a blush, Umi immediately straightened, snapping out of whatever was happening. "K-Kotori!"

Honoka approached her friends, repeatedly patting Umi on the shoulder, "Geez, don't make us worry like that Umi-chan~."

"Honoka, stop hitting me."

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Honoka said, retracting her hand.

' _Leave your life behind, start anew.'_

Umi clutched her head as the words repeated in it, before lowering her hands and looking at the runes.

Gripping her hand, she focused, again closing her eyes. 'I will not let you remove my memories or order me around!' With that thought in mind, internally said like a mantra, she stayed still.

After minutes passed, with everyone silently watching, the runes started to glow. After fading, they saw at first glace, as Louise surprised shout describes, "T-the runes are gone!?"

Stepping up behind Umi, she was about to yell at her, but stopped when she saw her fall into her friends' arms. After seeing them readjust themselves, Kotori supporting the left, "Is she alright?" she asked. Kotori noted the underlying hint of worry in the question, though it seemed like no one else noticed.

"Mhm, I think she's just tired. Could we put her down somewhere?"

Colbert stepped up, "I can guide you to the infirmary. Though it seems the ritual was a failure...", a sad expression flashed across his face before he recovered.

Louise took a moment to process his words. Then her eyes filled with horror, realizing that her fe-.

"Please wait a moment!" Louise looked at Kotori. "Umi-chan still has the runes, they're just similar to her skin, pure white doesn't quite contrast with it. See?"

Looking closer, student and professor saw the faint outline of them, true to her words. They both sighed in relief.

"Geez, Umi-chan is causing trouble even when she's asleep."

"Honoka-chan, Umi-chan will be upset if she heard that."

"Ah ha, yeah." Honoka turned to Tsubasa, "Tsubasa-chan, do you want to come with us?"

"Ah, well I was thinking about discussing our living conditions while you take care of her."

"Oh ok. Professor Colbert," now turning to him, "can you lead the way? Umi-chan is heavy."

"Honoka-chan..."

"Yes of course."

The party of four exited the room, leaving Tsubasa with the others.

"So for your living conditions," Louise started, "what do you desire? And don't think of anything irrational, the headmaster has to approve it too."

Tsubasa nodded, "There's quite a lot, but for starters, at least two rooms for two people with some privacy, one of them having access to an open balcony or window. Alongside that, an isolated field to practice in and other basic necessities."

"If you don't mind me asking, what would the field be for?" Osmond asked.

"Umi is very dedicated to physical training, but usually does it alone where she can't bother people in the early morning. She probably won't mind a walk."

Osmond nodded, stroking his beard, "Yes, there's an old training field in the forest that no one uses anymore. It is of decent size, so it should suit her. I'll have Miss Longueville walk her there when she feels well again. Speaking of, Miss Longueville, can you go-".

Longueville stood up with a sigh, finishing his sentence, "...'set up the rooms please?' Yes, I will. After this though, please do your paperwork. This stack," gesturing to a finished one on the floor, "needs your signature, occasionally commentary. I advise you to start it as soon as possible." Then she left.

"...Would you like anything else Miss Kira?" A shadow hung on his face.

"Well," looking towards Louise, "I'd like my friends to be treated well. We don't like fighting, at all."

"I'm fine with that, but the other students aren't very pea-".

"Miss Vallière, please don't discredit your classmates. Miss Kira, I will make an announcement to the students, also telling them you are allowed to defend yourselves. I'll also have you all be told your living conditions by dinner. Miss Vallière, your familiar and her friends will be allowed to sit at the table in the dining hall."

"But tha-".

"It is what I've decided, call it a whim."

This was really unfair.

She gave him a kind smile, "Thank you Headmaster, Vallière. Vallière, I think we should go see Umi now, correct?"

* * *

 **AN:** Sad realization I have to write the lists for their bios and... to not confuse myself. Like, they are both over 1k works, what the heck. Second realization that the ZnT things aren't as consistent as I thought among its' different forms. On top of that, the series is long as H-

Looking at the transcripts, I couldn't find an in-depth explanation about familiars.

For the longest time, I thought Evergreen from FT was Longueville. Suddenly her character is, personally, much better after seeing her again.


	3. Magic, and We're Trusting Who?

Louise and Tsubasa made their way to the infirmary, the former leading the way. When they stepped in, only the trio was there. It seemed that Colbert had to file away the sketch, by Kotori, of the runes.

Louise watched them converse in that strange language again, her eyes drifting away from them to her new familiar.

She looked at the girl resting on the bed, letting her mind wander. Reflecting on the events that had happened that day, so far, she thought, 'She's rude, rebellious, has no self-control, _and_ hates me. Why did I have to get such a hotheaded familiar? On top of that, I probably can't _discipline_ her into a proper one, or she'll leave me.' Louise thought with a sigh. 'Though, at least I have one. She really gave me a scare just then. Perhaps I should thank her friend later. Kotohri was it?' In her thoughts, she didn't notice the said maid calling her initially.

"Excuse me," Louise startled, "you can leave if you want to. I'll stay with Umi-chan until she wakes up."

She hadn't noticed it, but the other two had already stepped out and the remaining maid was laying in bed with her familiar. Wait...

She stood taller, her temper, or her embarrassment, rose, "W-what are you doing to her?!" A blush started to take hold.

"Hm?" Kotori looked at her innocently, "I'm laying down next to her."

"B-but, that's more than just laying down, isn't it?!" Louise was referring to Kotori's clinging, pressed up against Umi.

"Is it?"

"W-well, I'd imagine so!"

Kotori giggled, "I think this is normal, after all, Umi-chan is _mine._ "

Louise blinked, 'Did her voice just...? It must have been the wording.' After those reassuring thoughts, she cleared her throat and responded, "As for my plans, the rest of today and tomorrow are set to be used to bond with the familiar. I was going to do that."

Kotori sat up, looking at her. Then she hummed, looking elsewhere.

She turned to Louise again, "Miss Vallière?"

"What is it?"

"Will you be our friend?"

'What's this sudden question? ... Frie- No! They're maids! Mostly maids, commoners, and one of them is my familiar! They should solely do their jobs.' Another piece of her nagged her though, 'What's the worst that could happen? Your reputation couldn't get any lower and it'd be nice to m-'. Louise stopped that thought and shook her head.

Kotori pouted, with sad eyes, "If you want to bond with Umi-chan, then shouldn't we all be friends? At least try to be, Louise-san."

She growled and snapped at her, "Who are you to call me by my first name, maid?!"

"Someone who wants to be your friend." She started getting out of bed, "When we were summoned, your classmates were bullying you, weren't they?"

"..."

Kotori had walked next to her, "As the first move towards our friendship," Kotori took one of her hands, making Louise face her, "tell us about yourself, and we'll tell you who we are."

Louise raised an eyebrow, "Why bother? Anyone in the academy could tell you why I'm being harassed by the others...", Louise trailed off, looking away.

"But, would they know who you really are?"

"Who...? What are you talking about?!" She quickly turned to her again before looking away, ripping her hand out of Kotori's own, "All I need is my familiar and the rest of you just happen to be its' extra baggage." She crossed her arms and glared at her.

Despite this, Kotori kept a kind smile, "Umi-chan accepted being your familiar, so that we'd all be together." Louise wore a slight frown, listening, "But Umi-chan will take responsibility for her actions. Whenever she speaks, it's usually serious; they're her honest thoughts, mostly. You understand, don't you?"

"W-what are you talking about?" She was worried and didn't want to say...

"That we'll leave if we want to. Umi-chan wasn't bluffing."

Louise's glare faltered.

"So please, let's try to get to know each other. There's no need for the two of you to continue, disliking each other." That gentle smile again...

"F-fine! When?" Her voice was getting quieter.

A light chuckle was let out by Kotori, "How about tonight? Let's start out with less personal things, and go from there." Kotori grinned.

"That, that's fine." Louise numbly responded, sitting back down, turning her back to the other two occupants.

Deep down, the noble side of Louise regretted agreeing with her, but the long-term benefits were worth it. That is, if she successfully befriends them, somewhat.

...

Meanwhile, Honoka and Tsubasa were examining the field the headmaster mentioned earlier. Luckily, they encountered the secretary while exiting the infirmary before. Apparently she was done with finding the rooms with the mentioned specifications, surprisingly. She showed them to them first and decided to guide them to the field as well to get it off her list.

"Wow, it's bigger than what I thought it'd be." Honoka commented, taking a look around. The grassy field was, well, grassy. Its' perimeter was only distinguishable from the differences in the heights.

"Yes, though it does seem to be abandoned, it looks like they left their old equipment here." Tsubasa was examining the targets, noting while they looked new, they were covered in various things from the nature around them.

"Man, Umi-chan would love this. Too bad we can't ask for any weapons, even a bow."

Tsubasa chuckled, "Well, at least she'll have something to do. I can imagine what would happen to that girl if she continues to anger her without an outlet."

Honoka shuddered, "Yeah... But, it would be interesting to see someone being buried in the ground."

"Haven't you've already seen something similar?"

"Yeah, but, snow is different Tsu-chan. And besides, Umi-chan wasn't actually going to kill them, even though it felt like she did." Honoka furrowed her brows, "But I'm kind of worried now. Umi-chan probably _would_ kill someone from here."

"Don't worry, Honoka. With Kotori here, her anger will be minimized. Unless, of course, someone tried to hurt her, but I can't imagine anyone who'd want to besides an unruly individual."

"Oh, speaking of them, do you think Kotori-chan is okay with her part? I feel that I might've been too forceful again."

Honoka laid down in the grass, Tsubasa taking a seat next to her.

"Well she is the ex-Akiba Charisma Maid, Minalinsky. I'm sure she has gotten through to her on some level already, in fact."

"Eh heh, you're right. It's just that Louise seemed so stubborn, I was worried about Kotori-chan."

They enjoyed the silence for a few moments.

"Hey, Tsubasa-chan, how do you feel?"

She smiled to herself, "Better than I have in years. Perhaps, you could say I'm in my peak condition. Besides that? I do feel something, strange about myself."

Honoka sat up, leaning back. She looked up at the sky in thought. "I feel the same way too, except my powers seem... stronger. It's the air here, it's flowing with energy, I think." Hopping up, Tsubasa's eyes following, "Hey, let's try something now!"

Tsubasa chuckled, "Something?"

"Yeah, like finding out what that strange feeling means for you. If I can feel my powers being stronger, then maybe you have your own."

Giving a smile as Honoka pulled her up, "I suppose I can try it. Where do we start?"

Honoka rubbed her chin, "We could start with how it feels, naturally? I'm not too sure how these power things would work for others. Sorry Tsu-chan."

"I understand, don't worry. So," Honoka had stepped back, letting her focus better. Mumbling more so to herself, "I just have to follow a flow then?"

Honoka watched as she concentrated, hands drifting towards the ground. Getting lower and lower, nearing the ground, particles of dirt started to flow upwards. Minutes passed. Then, Tsubasa straightened herself, streams of dirt circling her hands. Swiping the air in front of her, some particles detached and hung in the air. They continued to follow her general movement before they dropped once she opened eyes.

Honoka clapped, "It worked Tsu-chan! How did it feel?"

"'Natural', as you said. It felt like the ground was bending to an extent, and I was guiding it, to simply put."

Honoka nodded, "That sounds about right. You were manipulating, streams of dirt around your hands. That means your power is earth centered?

Tsubasa smiled, "It'll need more experimentation, but that may be the case. Should we head back now, Honoka?"

"Yep, I'm excited now! I wonder if Umi-chan and Kotori-chan are the same."

Honoka skipped ahead of Tsubasa, excited at the thought of what her friends could do.

...

Louise was starting to wonder if staying, and waiting, for her familiar was even worth it anymore.

After the stunt she pulled, they continued to make small talk. Louise started asking small questions, about their names. She was secretly glad she did, saving herself from the embarrassment later on.

They eventually went silent, so Kotori went back to her previous activity.

She thought she could ignore the two, but decided to turn around, reasoning it was her duty to her familiar.

Watching Kotori snuggle with her unconscious familiar was... It kind of felt wrong to watch, but she had to make sure she wasn't doing anything _bad_. What did she know? Maybe they were rivals, or Kotori was a prankster of some sort. Unlikely, now that she thought about it, but it never hurt to take precautions.

While Louise continued to ponder, the orange haired maid slammed the door open, "Time to wake up Umi-chan! Bye!" Her running footsteps started to fade as the door closed again.

'What was that about?' A surprised Louise thought.

"A-ah, Umi-chan, why don't you lay down some more?"

Louise looked over to see the bed's occupants sitting up. Kotori was coaxing Umi, despite her not being, well, aggravated. Either the interruption was normal enough to not cause a reaction, or Kotori was an effective calming mechanism to her. She couldn't tell.

Tsubasa strode in, choosing this moment, "How are you feeling, Umi?"

Leaning on Kotori a little, then getting out of bed to stand, "I have a slight headache from before, and other sensations as well, but besides that I'm fine."

"That's good to hear. If you two are up for it, would you like to see the field we can use for training? Honoka should be making her way there now."

Umi's face brightened, "That does sound nice, Kotori?"

"Mhm, I want to see what's there."

"H-hold on! Where are you going?!" The trio was stopped by a confused Louise.

After relaying their plans, and Umi's refusal of letting her join, they made their way to the field.

...

Watching them leave, Louise grumbled before walking to her room.

'And she said we could be friends. It seems to me that my familiar still hates me, but it _has_ been less than a day so far.'

Entering her room, Louise jumped onto her bed, going deeper into her thoughts. The thought of her familiar leaving 'just because' persisted, but that was pushed back.

'At least we were able to agree to meet at sunset later. Until then, I could study... But I don't want to. Maybe I should think of things to tell them?'

Louise got up, gathering materials for jotting down her ideas. With a sigh, she mumbled to herself, "It couldn't hurt to try and make friends."

Then Louise remembered, 'I should call a maid to rid of this hay first.'

...

Meanwhile, after Tsubasa had guided them to their rooms to drop off their bags as she and Honoka had done before, the girls caught up.

Tsubasa demonstrated her powers, to relay the possibility of having magic.

When Honoka heard they were feeling the same, afterwards, upon asking Kotori and Umi, she urged them to try it out.

First up was Kotori. The girls watched as she inhaled, extending her arms to the side. Slowly, the wind picked up, encircling her in a vortex. Kotori started to float as the air around her continued to spin. It then dispersed, suddenly, with a blast outwards as she crossed and shot her arms out. The other girls stood their ground and the surrounding area remained intact, despite the pressure.

"Kotori, that was impressive. How do you feel?" Umi questioned, as they approached the lowering Kotori.

"Eh heh, I wouldn't mind trying again. Floating in the air, it's a feeling that makes me feel fluffy."

"Is that so? Then, I shall try it as well."

After they walked a distance away, except Kotori who clumsily floated as practice, Honoka shouted encouragement, "Umi-chan go! Umi-chan go!"

With a huff, Umi closed her eyes. They watched as she stuck out an arm, water forming into a bow in her hand. Fully formed, she pointed it to the sky, pulling back the string. An arrow formed, which she let fly after she felt it was ready. They watched in awe, as the arrow split itself, only for its' droplets to form more arrows. Eventually, the couple dozen arrows, that had formed, started coming back down. In response, Umi's bow dissipated, freeing her hands. With a wave, of her arms, the arrows dissipated as well. The droplets hung in the air, glistening, before Umi let them fall onto the grass.

The girls clapped, as Umi opened her eyes.

"Umi-chan, that was so pretty!" Kotori's said, eyes sparkling as she quickly floated over.

Umi grew nervous, recognizing her wife's inspired expression, "W-was it really? I'm glad you enjoyed it then."

"Wow! All of you guys are naturals!" Honoka summed up.

After some additional excitement settled down, the girls sat facing each other.

"While we do seem to be naturals, it is in our best interests to continue training, with, whatever this is."

"It's magic Umi-chan!"

"So Honoka says (Hey!). We should do our best to stay secretive about this, until we understand the locals better and have a better grasp of ourselves. I will take it upon myself to make a more organized schedule, after understanding the timing of the daily operations here. For now, I think we should slip back into our old training habits. We'll wake up at dawn and begin physical training, followed by training of these, magic powers."

The other girls didn't object, despite not looking forward to their interrupted sleep.

"Onto other matters, Louise." Umi continued.

After Kotori relayed that tomorrow was a day for familiars to bond with their masters, and that she had promised they'd meet with her later tonight, they planned their course of action.

While Umi flat out refused to trust her, with her friends hesitant after remembering Umi's earlier condition, Tsubasa reasoned with them.

"While I understand your hesitance, she is still bonded with you, Umi. Because of this, our secrets are most likely safe with her, given that she won't kill you for a replacement." She received a frown. "Which is unlikely. She really is the only one we can trust immediately."

Umi nodded, as her friends looked at her. "Yes, that makes sense. My judgment, seems to have been clouded from today's earlier events, sorry."

"It's no problem, but what should we tell her?"

"The basics I think," Honoka said, "that we're from another world. That's where everything that made us is..."

An uncomfortable silence settled, as they thought about the lives they had probably just abandoned. It wasn't the companies, chains of establishments, or the excessive wealth they had built. It wasn't the lifestyles that came with all the fame and modern appliances. It was their longtime friends, and their remaining family; the siblings, and their companies' successors, the latter who were like the children they never had earlier in their lives.

"Well, while it's sad, I think they're ready to take over now. And the others, they'll know what to do if anything happens to them."

"That's right, Kotori-chan. So that's why, while we're here, let's try to have fun again. Who knows?" Honoka's voice refilling with energy, "Maybe we'll meet them again someday."

"Now that's done, perhaps we should just tell her we're ordinary citizens in our world? There's no point in bringing up our fame and successes. Not all of them at least."

"Huh-~-? But maybe she'll fund the republishing of one of your series, _Lo-_ ".

"Honoka. You know my works under that name a-are..."

"Umi-chan~," Kotori called, as she and Honoka leaned towards her, "don't you want to see how the people here would react?"

"N-no!" Umi, scooted back on reflex.

Their advances weren't stopping, along with Umi's scooting, until Tsubasa pulled them back.

Thanks to that, they went back on track.

It didn't take them long for them to decide their course of action, letting them resume their magic practices until before sunset.

.. ... ..

Failure, that's what Louise's brainstorming resulted in. Even with the effort, she couldn't think of anything _good_ about _herself._ The most she could come up with were the paper grades no one cared about.

She brushed that aside, as she made her way to the outside of the center tower. It was a bit before sunset, so they might've been there already.

'Then again, the only responsible one seems to be the noble.' She thought.

So it was a surprise when she did find them there, a distance away from her.

While they seemed to be talking among themselves, so absorbed in conversation they hadn't noticed her, the other nobles were as well. And-

'Oh _great.'_ Louise thought, as Kirche walked out of nowhere, Tabitha trailing behind her. How could she forget about her?

"Hello Vallière, after seeing your familiar and co., I was wondering where you were. So, which one of these cuties is it?" She ended her question with a smirk.

Louise frowned, "While I think it's none of your business, the blue-haired one is my familiar."

"Isn't her hair more of a dark-?"

"It doesn't really matter, does it? Anyways, I'm planning on giving them a tour of the courts right now."

"Hoh, I'll tag along then!"

"I'd prefer if you _didn't._ "

Kirche, and by extension Tabitha, tagged along anyway.

Tsubasa noticed them first, indicating to the others to turn around towards them.

Without waiting, Kirche approached the one she knew as her rival's familiar. While offering a hand towards the latter, she gave introductions, "Hello there, I'm Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst. You can call me Kirche, for short. And this," gesturing to her companion with her free hand, "is Tabitha." The latter gave them a nod of acknowledgement, as she put away her book.

Umi looked at her questioning, but she still accepted. Umi began to introduce herself in return, only to be interrupted.

Louise slapped their hands apart, receiving an annoyed and amused reaction, before yelling. Turning to Kirche, "You! Hands off my familiar!" To Umi, "And you! Don't interact with her, at all!"

"Why wo-", the latter tried to ask.

"As my familiar, just follow my o-!"

"I may be your familiar," Umi interrupted, in a hard tone, "but I won't follow an unnecessary order. Have you forgotten?"

Kirche lightly chuckled as Louise confirmed she hadn't, bitterly.

"Don't mind her, we're just family rivals. I tease her all the time!"

Louise mumbled under her breath.

"Huh, did you say something Louise? Well, anyway, will you introduce yourselves?"

Honoka stepped up and rapidly introduced her party. "Oh, and can you speak in Albionian? That way Tsubasa-chan can understand us."

"That's fine with us, right Tabby?" Kirche received a nod.

"Zerbst, let's show them the courts while you talk." Louise ground out.

Smiling, "Why Vallière, I never thought you'd let me! So," With her sudden enthusiasm, she pointed to a random area, "let's start over there!"

.. ... ..

Apparently with Kirche as the tour guide, no one felt like questioning any of them. Louise was secretly grateful for that.

What she wasn't grateful for was all the walking. It was fast, and was far more than she had planned for. They had been dragged to every space inside the academy's walls, excluding the interiors of all the buildings they passed. At least she wouldn't have to do it later, she mused.

When they all sat at the table once they reached the dining hall, before the crowd somehow, she noticed her rival show genuine concern.

"Don't worry," waving her off, "the headmaster said it was okay."

Kirche shrugged, deciding to sit across Umi, followed by Tabitha across Kotori. Honoka was seated on Kotori's other side while Tsubasa sat on her left. Louise took the available seat next to Tabitha. She received a questioning glance from Kirche, but ignored it. This party was too big for her liking.

"So, what are your customs here?" Umi asked.

"Hm?" Kirche redirected her questioning gaze, "Well basically it's just praying to our founder, Brimir, and eat. And servants aren't usually allowed to eat at the table in here, at all, so brace yourselves." She nodded at the three colorful maids. She leaned back in her chair, "I don't really care all that much about it, personally. Tabitha too."

"Why can't the servants sit, besides being servants?" Kotori asked.

"Since our founder created our magic, having individuals without it sit with us is against customs. Generally, they aren't allowed to sit where the nobles dine, unless allowed to, such as yourselves." Louise answered.

"I guess that makes sense." Honoka stated.

"Before you ask," Louise added, "magic is what defines nobility. So status usually reflects magical talent, minus certain cases."

Students were starting to pass by, taking noticeable glances at the group.

"Well this brief history lesson can be put on pause for now. How's your book Tabby?"

"Fine."

"How are your classes Louise?"

"One: You well know how they are. Two: Why are you being nicer than usual?"

"Ouch. But isn't taking a break from the rival routine good now and then, Miss Vallière?"

"Whatever." Louise turned away from her, drumming her fingers.

"Okay... So what's it like being a familiar?"

Umi blinked at the sudden attention on her and turned away from her friends' conversation, and straightened, "It, has been less than a day so far. Surely I have much to learn and experience before I can give you a satisfactory answer. I'll try to inform you of my findings, when I understand, if I'm not preoccupied."

Kirche let out a loud sigh, "Alright, _who_ is the fun one around here?"

"That'd be me!" Honoka responded with interests peaked. The other two followed her action, facing Kirche.

"Oh good! As much as I love Tabitha here, she isn't one for unnecessary conversation. So, where are you all from?"

"Uh, well...", Honoka stared into Umi's eyes, and those eyes said 'No.' "S-orry, our masters have always told us to keep quiet about our activities in the household to outsiders."

The three nobles turned toward her, the oddity of her answer catching their attention.

"A secret? That's pretty suspicious." Kirche said.

"From what we've heard, we're starting to think my parents' operations were unorthodox." Tsubasa gave them her calm smile.

 _"Anyway_ , all that matters in that _I_ learn these things as... Umi's... master. So you four don't have to tell her anything."

"Tabitha is here too you know..."

"I don't mind her, it's you that's a thorn in my side!"

"Louise... Hm?" Kirche looked questioningly at Kotori and Honoka, who were staring at her.

"Perhaps we can tell you-", Umi paused as here friends caught her attention, "What is it?"

"Umi-chan, let's trust them too."

"Kotori?"

"Yeah, let's do it."

"But we agreed that-"

"If Honoka thinks so, I'll support them."

"What's with this sudden vote?" Umi sighed, "We barely know the three of them. How is this a good idea?"

"Call it intuition, Umi-chan!"

"I think these girls are all good at heart."

"Very well...", she addressed the three in front of her, "After the meal, we can tell you about ourselves in our room."

"F- Umi! What is the meaning of this, inviting Zerbst?"

"Uh?"

"I thought we were going to, be on a personal level."

"Ex-".

"And with a Zerbst there, whatever we say won't remain a secret!"

"Louise!"

"What?"

"Now that I have your attention, can one of you-".

"Alright everyone, it's time for...", the Headmaster announced.

Kirche grumbled, "Okay, maybe outside you can tell us."

Time passes when you're focused on something.

After the prayer, or silence, the seated people began to eat as the meals were set before them.

..

"Wow, they have pretty good cooks here. Umi-chan, you have to let me talk to them sometime."

"We can ask later, Honoka."

..

"Mmm~, I want to meet them too. Their pastries are well made."

"I can't help but to feel sorry for the cooks here."

..

"So how was it?"

"The food? It was great. Do you guys get to eat like this everyday?"

"Yep! But my favorites are the ones from home that they make. While they aren't as good, they are still mouthwatering."

"Oh! Tell me more about it!"

The group was walking towards Tabitha's room. It was decided to be the ideal place for a group to discuss, especially when it was insisted her dragon be there as well.

Louise still couldn't help but to think this was a bad idea, telling and including the two of them in _their_ supposed plans for the remainder of the night. Friendship her foot.

Honoka and Kirche followed behind Tabitha as she lead the way, with Flame, Kirche's familiar who they picked up outside.

"As expect of Honoka, to make acquaintances so quickly."

"Wouldn't it be better to call them friends?"

"Of course, but if our experiences have taught us anything,-"

"'-not all individuals can be trusted.' Umi-chan, you should trust her more!"

"Yes, yes. I understand Kotori." Umi chuckled at Kotori's playful scolding. "But I can't help but worry."

Kotori flashed Umi a smile as she warped an arm around around hers. She returned the smile, and relaxed as Kotori intended.

"Grrr, what's with those two lovebirds?" Louise glared at the couple's backs.

"It can't be helped. When you're in love like them, you do these things until you don't notice."

"That's- wait. They're really...?" Louise snapped her head to Tsubasa, her eyes wide.

Tsubasa looked around, making sure no one else heard her, "Let's continue this at our destination."

"Almost there." Tabitha announced, coincidentally.

* * *

 **AN:** Since my knowledge is based on secondary sources, some scenes may be... timed incorrectly, or have the ZnT cast being OOC. In other words, if it's inaccurate to the point of annoyance, feel free to redirect me.

If I have to suffer writing this, at least let me enjoy myself with the abilities.


	4. They're Missing? What About Us?

As the girls went missing, in their world, the other members were in a panic. Umi had told them that Honoka was dragging the three of them with her to the park, somewhat early in the morning, before their get-together.

When even Umi hadn't contacted or showed up on time, with inquiring contacts going straight to voicemail, all hell broke loose.

"Nya! Did a sniper really take them out this time!? The mafinya?!"

The passing people glanced at the old woman making cat noises, shrugging off the usual sounds from the ramen shop. Yes, they were suppose to meet for ramen.

"Rin-chan, please calm down. There's no chance the mafia has built enough resources after the number the police did yesterday, not to mention they went there so suddenly." Hanayo called from her chair.

"Oh nyah. That was cool, and I guess it would be hard to shoot there."

"If it's not the mafia, then who could it be? Umi is bouncing me and Eli's calls. The police won't help because they have that stupid rule too." Maki thought out-loud.

"Whose to say it's not some other criminal?! I think anyone would want to steal us away." Nico exclaimed.

"Well Umi is the last of us that'd I want to jump. She can literally throw a pillow for kills. Still." Maki shivered, "I still have no idea how she does it."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. But then where did they go? A party without us?"

"First, let's all calm down and get some take-out. Then we can go to your place if that's alright, Maki." Eli nodded to her.

Maki sighed, "I'll be going ahead with Hanayo then."

"I'm going ahead with them Elichi." Nozomi said, taking hold of Hanayo's chair.

"Alright, see you later Nozomi." Eli turned to the other two, "Let's go order then."

"Okay, Eli-chan! See you at Maki-chan's then, Kayo-chin!"

Hanayo gave a small wave as she was pushed away.

.. ... ..

"How's it going-nya?" Rin asked between slurps, looking over at the desk with fancy monitors.

The particular Nishikino estate they were settled at was specifically made for hanging out. It meant that the facilities were suited for various members' tastes after heavy insistence, much to Maki's annoyance. However, much to Nico's and some of the others' disappointment, the three serious members had created places for their individual work.

At least it paid off for times like this.

"Mmph. I checked the cameras around the park, and they did make it there but...", Hanayo mumbled, "... They never left."

"So, what? Should we send a search party to look for them there?" Nico asked, who hovered over her shoulder.

"No, I don't think they're there anymore. I'll check their phone signals."

"And remember how Kotori-chan has been feeling as of late." Nozomi spoke up from the couch, shuffling her cards, "They couldn't have been running around this long."

"And I specifically told Umi that Kotori couldn't strain herself too much, so no doubt she would've made Honoka stop." Maki added.

"Nya, getting old sucks." Rin sighed, "I can't even eat ten bowls of ramen a day."

"One bowl is usually enough for people, Rin." Rin stuck her tongue out at her, "Hey!"

Before Rin could begin any talk about ramen with Maki, again, their trains of thought were interrupted by Hanayo's shriek of surprise.

"Hanayo?" Eli questioned.

"Their signals cutoff, but it's not from interference." Hanayo's fingers started flying across the keyboard, searching for _something,_ "This doesn't make sense, unless they turned them off or were obliterated off the planet."

"Hanayo, are you saying we can rule out kidnapping?" Eli asked.

Hanayo gave a sound of confirmation as she tried more ways to make sense of their friends' disappearances, "It's too strange, uuwah~."

More conversations and theories were being bounced around as Nozomi continued her readings, thinking.

...

Hanayo was slumped over as Rin patted her back, assuring her she wasn't a failure.

Yukiho, Alisa, Anju and Erena had been called over at some point. Their questions were answered about the status of the search, and were sat down by Nico.

Nozomi had been frowning for a while now, further concerning the rest who were previously waiting on Hanayo.

"Nozomi, how are your readings?" Eli finally asked.

Nozomi seemed to have forgotten the rest, blinking as she looked around.

"Ah, sorry everyone. It's just that I've been pulling readings for everyone. I think the four of them are okay, but...", she wasn't sure how to say it.

"Hey, you haven't froze up like this for years now, what gives?" Nico asked.

"Our fortunes, fates, were grouped. It's the only way to explain it. Those four are experiencing a significant change, an adventure. As for us, can you all choose a few cards? Interaction with the cards should confirm it."

Knowing the drill, the fortune telling session passed quickly. A slight frown formed as Nozomi analyzed each meaning.

Collected, she began to tell her results, "So, we'll experience an adventure as well, but it won't be as pleasant overall. Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan, Yukiho-chan, Arisa-chan."

Nozomi made sure they were at attention.

"You'll meet someone who will try to deceive you. I think this person will be someone you have to trust, but... Just be careful about who they really are. Maki-chan, Nicocchi, Anju-chan."

She made sure they were paying attention too.

"You'll experience a period of unrest before an abrupt change happens, followed by adventure and discovery. It'll probably be after whatever the rest of us should experience happens. Now, Erena-chan, Elichi and myself."

Anju reached over and took Erena's hand; Nozomi looked into Eli's eyes.

"It'll be a difficult journey, where choices will mean everything. There will be a battle against another player, like Rin-chan and the rest."

"This is a very specific separation." Erena mumbled, as minor dread formed between them all.

"But Nozomi-chan, we're all going to the same place right?!" Rin said in a worried tone.

"Probably, but I can't say where. It's unclear." Nozomi stared at the ground for a moment before getting up, "Let's stop the search and prepare ourselves, okay?"

"Nozomi, are you suggesting we should stop searching for Honoka and the others?" Eli asked, slightly protesting.

Attention on Nozomi was focused on her, "Yes."

The others wanted to protest this more, but she continued, "We have to tell their successors about this, right? And we should immediately warn ours as well." Looking at her friends around her, "I'm certain this adventure will be unlike what we've experienced before, and there's nothing to prevent it this time."

...

After everyone left the residence in a sour mood, left to think about their takes on the situation, Nico and Maki lingered. It was still their property after-all.

"So, we'll be the last ones to go, huh? With Anju. Man, that must suck." Nico said, leaning against Maki.

"Yeah." Maki ran a hand through her hair in frustration, "And we'll have to smooth out their disappearances, won't we? God, I hate extra work. Especially the press."

Nico chuckled, "Isn't he ready? And I'm sure the two of us can help about the others' too."

"That's true I guess." Maki scoffed, "And him? He's barely graduated. But yeah, I guess he has the experience to continue. Just some business things I need to highlight about the hospitals and our estates. What did you want to do with them by the way?"

Nico shrugged, "The estates? Leave them to my nephews and nieces I guess, with some supervision from my siblings of course. Kinda glad that I was the only gay one because of them. But I could tell them to leave one near the main hospital for him, he's been a pretty good student."

"Hmph, he's way too dense and stubborn for the job sometimes."

"I think I've said you don't get to complain about that." Nico teased.

"And I've said he's not like me!" Maki said in annoyance.

"Oh yeah? W-..."

...

"Elichi, let's go over to the dojo for Umi-chan." Nozomi said, as she pulled out of the driveway.

"You're serious about this, aren't you Nozomi?" Eli asked, as she relayed their plans to the group chat.

"All I can say, Elichi, is that these fortunes are bigger than the others. Even the ones about us all meeting during high-school."

Eli's phone buzzed, stopping her comments, "It looks like Hanayo and Rin are going to IT; Yukiho and Arisa are going to tell Emiho and Lyria."

"My, everyone is moving fast."

It buzzed again, "Oh, Erena says she'll meet us at the studio the day after tomorrow and they're meeting for Kotori now."

"I bet Nicocchi and Maki-chan are flirting."

"Nozomi please."

...

The drive to the main Sonoda estate, Umi's childhood home, was short. These days it was an occasional training ground for those who wanted to be trainers at the other locations. It was also where the successors lived.

After moving out to Kotori's new place, Umi wasn't sure what to do with the living space for a number years.

It was nearly two decades ago when Umi stumbled upon them. Or rather, they stumbled into her.

According to Umi...

.. ... ..

It was a rainy day, the heavy downpour reflecting her mood.

Kotori had been busy as of late, unable to talk with anyone since her free-time had been dedicated to eating and rest.

Not that she was any better. Hanayo had asked her for assistance earlier that week as well.

Basically, they were swamped with work. It was an unusual time, seeing how their businesses were automatic at this point, only needing some input here and there.

With a sigh, Umi started her routine as she entered her old home, brushing aside the thoughts and turning on the lights and heat.

By the end of the month they'd at least have one free day, and hopefully months more of them to come, she assured herself.

Umi was checking the recently completed interior work for the building's maintenance, alone. The activities hosted at the location had been on hold since the renovation started. It was times like these where she patted herself on the back for always being strict with Honoka, because damn did Homura have excellent workers.

All around, it was as pristine as it had always been, perfect. Being alone let her enjoy the sound of rain and reminisce, despite it being a bit gloomy.

It lacked some decor and personal items in the living spaces, but the facilities were the same. Of course, she switched equipment out in favor of newer ones, but it still looked similar.

As she walked around two small figures ran straight into her as they rounded a corner.

It startled her. How could she not hear them?

She recognized that the figures were a small boy and girl, who both couldn't have been older than ten, and observed them to the smallest of details.

What stood out was their appearances. They seemed ragged in multiple ways, she thought.

It was also strange how they were dressed, how they seemed to be suited for mobility. It might've been some sort of combat equipment, or maybe it was a new fashion trend. Umi hadn't improved in that department, giving Kotori near strokes sometimes, so it most likely wasn't.

They were dazed for the moment Umi observed them, but began to move as they got their bearings.

They looked hesitant, but still pulled out small blades, scaled to their small sizes.

Calm as ever, Umi raised an eyebrow. The look was all she needed to ask.

"You're the Sonoda heir, right?" the boy asked, his voice portraying none of the nervousness his face showed. He looked braver than his sister, as she assumed, in a way.

She kept calm, "No, there is no heir. I am Sonoda Umi, the master of all the establishments, however. Now, it 's rude for you to not introduce yourselves."

The pair nodded to each other before leaping into action, aimed slashes to immobilize her before the eventual kill.

As if that'd work on a master.

Umi easily dodged, used to attacks from people of varying sizes. It was just a little complicated though.

'Interesting.' Umi thought, 'These children are aiming for weak spots, even making me dodge in way to increase the chances I'll make a blunder. But...'

Despite how skilled they were, they were quickly tiring. Umi noted that as strange. Sure they were children, but they seemed to have been trained very well. Then it occurred to her, looking at their flushed and dry forms.

She had just noticed they were dry, yet it had been raining all day and throughout the week as well. The dojo was awfully cold when she got there. Then the reason they looked so flushed wasn't nervousness or adrenaline? Rather...

Umi internally panicked, concerned for their health, but didn't let herself falter as she continued to move. More time quickly passed and the children were reaching their limits, but increased determination pushed them. However the more they pushed, the more they became sloppy in their coordination.

Right before the girl, whose legs had given out, stabbed her brother, Umi plucked both knives away. The boy couldn't react to his disarmament as he reflexively caught the falling girl.

"Are you more willing to talk now? It looks like your partner can't go on." Umi looked into his eyes with a cold glare.

The boy gulped, but remained silent.

"Even if you're children, you can't expect to simply leave after attempting to harm someone. However, if you leave that girl for questioning, you're free to run away." Umi offered.

His gaze didn't waver until the girl tugged on his shirt and whispered to him, making his eyes widen.

"Have you reached your decision?" Umi's eyes narrowed.

"I have." He gently set the girl down, "There's no way we'll go with you!"

The boy charged at her but she easily sidestepped him, or she should have. Contrary to her belief of her left holding the knives being the target, he aimed for her other arm. Grasping it as a support, he did an improvised flip, kicking her in the chin with surprising force. This caused Umi to stumble back, not expecting it from a tired child, giving him the opportunity to re-obtain their weapons.

"There's no way I'd be separated from my friend!" he cried, spinning around.

'Ah, so they aren't siblings.' Umi thought, the blades approaching her exposed side.

The boy smiled as he saw the blades make contact, ready to pierce the cloth protecting the flesh of their target. Despite the sight, he couldn't figure out where the sharp pain on his neck had come from as he collapsed, beginning to black-out. Didn't she get stabbed by him? So, why...?

Umi looked down on the collapsed children and sighed. Both were unconscious and probably had colds.

"I just said it as a little test but they took it seriously. Hah. But I'd do the same back then."

Umi settled them down in her old bed, which seems they'd been using anyway, and made a call.

"Maki, are you busy? No? Could you come over to my old home? ... Of course this is serious and not me ' just panicking' again. Well maybe a little... Maki!"

.. ... ..

"I hope they don't do anything rash when they find out." Eli said as they walked up to the entrance.

"Don't worry Elichi. They haven't done anything drastic since that one time we planned a surprise party."

"Ah, but when I think about it, it's reassuring to know they have Kotori's custom clothes."

"Mhm, tough but flexible as always~!"

A girl with long white hair and dark blue eyes greeted them, "Ah, Eli-san, Nozomi-san! Wern't you meeting with Sonoda-sama and the rest?"

If you'd met her for the first time, her gaze was such where a wave of serenity would wash over you regardless of your circumstances.

"Well about that, we wanted to talk to you two about the dojo." Eli said.

"Eh?"

...

""What do you mean they went missing?!"" the girl, alongside a boy with short black hair and grey eyes, exclaimed.

The boy was the exact opposite of his female counterpart. His eyes were emitting a constant, piercing glare. It was fierce enough to rival Soldier Game.

"Now, now, calm down. Hayaka, Hisoka, I know this sudden, but Umi-chan would want you to understand." Nozomi said.

"Right. When enough time has passed, Umi's assets will be passed to you two." Eli nodded towards them.

"But that's too sudden! Even Sonoda-sama would think so! Wouldn't she be able to come back if she tried?!" Hisoka angerly said, "You agree, right Hayaka?"

The downcast girl nodded, "But if it's _you two_ coming here, then this means Sonoda-sama can't, right?"

"Your deduction skills are on par with Umi-chan's, Hayaka-chan~. As we were saying, we don't know where, but we'll most likely go to where they are and disappear soon too."

"Now about Umi's will, we have a copy so, if we could go over it..." Eli started, after gaining their attention.

...

The younger pair waved as the other left.

"I hope they don't stress over it all too long." Eli sighed.

"They're probably freaking out with the others in their own group-chat." Nozomi laughed at their expense, "It's a shame we won't see the panic our free-for-all will do to them."

"I have faith, Nozomi."

"We're sure going to need a lot of it, Elichi."

.. ... ..

The man tsk-ed in disappointment, looking down on the unconscious being at his feet. His familiar seemed to be doing so well.

They were a capable and loyal familiar. On top of that, they had other excellent qualities that the previous familiars didn't. He had quickly disposed of those trash ones and had been glad to finally get one he could use when he met them.

However, a mission to get this _very_ important ring for his plans hadn't gone completely as planned. They did managed to get it. They also managed to deliver it to the gullible leader of some radical group. But damn it all, the spirit guarding it seemed to have crippled them with a delayed curse.

Of course an elf or another spirit of equal standing could fix her, but that'd be a waste of manpower. His best... agents would be taking an unnecessary risk.

With no hesitation, he kindly put her out of her misery. No, he didn't regret it, not at... all.

He called in some of his men stationed outside. They rushed out of the room after receiving their duties from the King, finding those who were needed. They found maids to prepare his familiar's old room for the new one, the _special_ unit to dispose of the former's fresh body and the personnel for the ritual to summon said new familiar.

Perhaps this time would be the last summoning they'd have to prepare, but these things were uncertain. With an unpredictable master, only a familiar with some sort of divination skills could match him without consequences.

.. ... ..

The Pope frowned.

What was this?

This was at least the fourth time a familiar chosen by their lord had died. As far as he could tell, it was always the same type of familiar; the ones who passed all were blessed with the same rune.

Well, he couldn't care less. It was nothing new really, after the first three rapid deaths. Besides, if they died then that was his will. Surely the familiars were in the wrong, refusing to maintain their chosen master's well-being.

Anyway, the passing of another under that user's control wasn't what was concerning, captivating his attention.

A new familiar of the lord's had appeared.

With two present, as he was sure that other user would soon be doing their own summoning once again, it was time for him to enter the fray.

He summoned some priests on stand-by for this day. Yes, it was time for his own summoning ritual.

It was time, as another wielder of the power of Brimir, to begin uniting them against the accursed elves.

* * *

 **AN:** I actually wrote a bit of this at least half a year ago, along with the planned chapter (Haha, planned).

IDK, this chapter in the next but then like, "Oh this chapter title would've been good, let's switch."

I guess I'll do the other summoning things. Find someone else until then to replace me.

Just decided to get these boys' summonings done in two chapters to get to all three "first nights", as the original was going to be called. Expect it within a week.


End file.
